<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight and Lotusflowers by Lilac_Alyssum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623567">Moonlight and Lotusflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Alyssum/pseuds/Lilac_Alyssum'>Lilac_Alyssum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinobi chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Haruno Sakura, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Medical, Out of Character, Teen Romance, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Shisui Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Alyssum/pseuds/Lilac_Alyssum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did our conversation move into this direction, young lady?” Guren sadistically asks.</p><p>Sakura shrugs and turns around  and playfully watches her over her shoulder. "You want answers don't you?”</p><p>Gurens fist clenches. "Spit it out then. What is so great about a fickle cherry blossom when a lotus is a primary flower in nature? ”</p><p>“The predator himself.” Sakura looks at the sky for the umpteenth time and doesn’t get tired of the moon's energy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinobi chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight and Lotusflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something that has been on my mind on a very long time.</p><p>This is a short piece in my own Naruto universe. </p><p>A roleswap mixed with a spicy amount of Kakashi becoming a medical prodigy after Rins death, Obito being Team 7's Sensei and the dark fate of one Sakura Haruno who posesses the ability to see and speak to souls. Leaving the village behind to join the most dangerous woman to walk the earth- Tsunade Senju.</p><p>Add a little bit of sweet (in counseling) medic trainee Sasuke Uchiha and BAMF Menma Uzumaki who trains with the timid gay novela author Jiraya himself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sasuke, today’s the lantern festival.” Shisui props himself up by his elbows and playfully eyes Obito, who’s helping their youngest up. They had a sparring session with the rule of only using sheer body strength. No chakra-enhanced techniques and absolutely no use of Sharingan. Sasuke's developing Mystic-palm Jutsu was much welcomed though. </p><p>"I know...” he answers. His Medical-ninjutsu tremendously improved over the last months. Kakashi commented on his quick grasp of things but his lousy control of chakra was a disadvantage. He somehow managed to convince Hinata to train with him and his efforts weren't in vain.</p><p>“Well, who'll you pick up this time ? “ Shisui takes a jug out of his bottle and hands it over to Obito who was done being healed by Sasuke.</p><p>“Aren't we going together?” the boy questions back. Obito fondly smiles at his sometimes innocent nature. He had changed alot since the beginning of their journey as team 7. Kakashi had been resilient in the boys' counseling and it was an excellent idea to leave him to his partner. “He wants to know because we won’t be able to go as family together this year.”</p><p>“Oh… “ he furrows his brows. Obito sighs. Today marks a whole year of Sakura being gone. Shisui the worrywart he is, can’t help but feel restless about his youngest cousin. Sasuke by all means, isn’t stupid. He knows what they’re worrying about. He can’t judge them. So of course he doesn’t dodge that question.</p><p>“I for one will go with my anbu colleagues. Obito will accompany Kakashi, duh-“</p><p>“Don't push it, Shisui.” Obito glares.</p><p>“Your parents aren’t here either.”</p><p>Sasuke looks down. Without Menma, he did feel alone. Kushina invites him to dinner almost every week. Lately his Mother and his Father have been terribly busy, traveling around as per Minato's orders. Obito had taken over the position of the clan head with Sasuke assisting him in any way possible while Shisui had become the head chief of the Konoha police department. Itachis case was still on a permanent hiatus. Sasuke didn't mind the absence of his parents that much. He appreciated it. If it wasn’t for his lessons with Anko and Kakashi he'd be spending time in the training grounds.</p><p>“Hey. Why don’t you ask the Yamanaka girl and that cocky Hyuga heiress you're training with?” Shisui puts a hand on his chin. Shisui had been awestruck when Sasuke had decided to become a medical ninja. Not in a bad way. Furthermore, now that his female teammate had left his team he had stopped approaching girls. Or rather the girls in the village had stopped swooning over him. Maybe it was the gossip painting Sasuke in a better light than before. Shisui had been thrilled nonetheless. At least the villagers had no more fuel to gossip about the unfortunate little Uchiha heir being betrayed by his own brother. It was better that way.</p><p>“I guess…” Sasuke says. "I could ask Kakashi or Anko if there’s work at the hospital-”</p><p>“Don’t even think about overworking yourself kid.” Obito grunts. “We're lucky enough that we get to greet you- Before your parents left for the mission, Fugaku threatened us enough.”</p><p>"It's always just him asking isn't it.” Sasuke whispers. Obito lowers his eyes. The issues within their clan ever since Itachi had left or in the elders eyes <em>betrayed</em> the village, had changed Mikoto. She was strict and had lost the bright spark in her big eyes whenever Shisui would come over to visit. Sasuke felt guilty and started avoiding his parents more and more. Shisui and Obito chose to leave the issue be for the time being.</p><p>“Wear the Yukata Mikoto gifted you with, Sasuke.” Obito helps Sasuke up and dusts his own trousers off. "And make sure to visit Mebuki-san's shrine and grave. Pay respects for us during the festival too.”</p><p>“Right.” The Yukata Mikoto had gifted him with, was a present for his efforts for the clan. For his resolve to change. To become a strong ninja like her. The thing is, Mikoto never showed obvious favoritism towards Sasuke but suddenly stood up to Fugaku whenever his father decided to treat both boys unequal. Of course only ever since Itachi betrayed the village. When Sasuke told her he’d be training under Kakashi as a medic-nin, the pride in her eyes almost blinded him.</p><p>An Uchiha training under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake? Inherit the secrets of the Senju clan? If that didn’t make the clan proud, that is what she told him, to hell with it. Mikoto always wanted Sasuke to be the one to change the clan by taking a path that derives from the usual destiny the Uchiha are put through. His future was bright. In her eyes. Instead of sulking Sasuke would wear the Yukata with honor.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Ino Yamanaka had been sitting in the teashop when he found her. To his surprise, she wasn’t with Hinata this time. Reluctantly, Sasuke approaches her knowing she’d be uncomfortable with his sudden greeting. Her hair had gotten longer and she kept some of her bangs in her face to hide one eye. Her self-esteem issues were always bad. Thinking about it, Sasuke hasn’t seen her in a while. Ino too had tried to become stronger and even asked Kurenai to be taught some good Genjutsu. Asuma trained her in strategic aspects of her mind and Anko would often try to teach her Taijutsu and some medical ninjutsu as well, seeing as she’s been an apprentice of Tsunade once.</p><p>Ino probably wanted to understand why Sakura had left the village for a monster who killed Sarutobi.</p><p>For someone who thinks that taking lives or getting the chance to live is based on the good things a person has done. Tsunade Senjus morals would always contradict themselves. While she helps the poor, she also takes out the lives of poor people who do crimes. She was the Otokage of an autonomy- of a village culminating of used human subjects and the people who faced cruel poverty while she provides medical support for only those who deserve it in her eyes. Yet she hated seeing people lose their loved ones.</p><p>Tsunade Senju was a herald of justice in many villages’ eyes. On the other side a thorn in the eyes of the authorities. Sasuke could understand (<em>to a degree</em>) that Sakura had chosen to follow someone who understands and partly shares her beliefs. Yet he resents Tsunade for using Sakura for her plans. For taking her away from them.</p><p>Ino had told all rookies how Sakura had screamed at her and Hinata. About them daring to insinuate things and that Tsunade would be the only person who ever understood her to the fullest. For one, because Mebuki had been acquainted with the slug princess and had helped Tsunade with the annihilation of child murderers and serial women killers in Nagareboshi village. By using her powers, Mebuki gave Tsunade a charm that helped see negative spiritual energy- A specialty of the Haruno clan.</p><p>Tsunade knew her way around the world. In the end, she achieved what she planned and ought to do greater things. When Mebuki Haruno died it was the breaking point in her attitude towards Konoha. By killing the Hokage, Tsunade indirectly ensured Minato the post and ultimately let him change the village for the greater good. Tsunade is one of the most, if not the most searched Shinobi within the 5 lands. Aside from Itachi himself.</p><p>“Hello.” Sasuke sits down beside her and orders a tea for himself.</p><p>“Oh, Sasuke… Hello!” her meek voice sounds calm despite the conclusions Sasuke jumped to.</p><p>“Did <em>you</em> clean Mebuki-san’s grave ?” he asks.</p><p>She nods. ”Yes, I did…People just don’t know when to stop.” dejectedly she hung her head and fiddled with the rim of her cup. Ever since the death of Mebuki Haruno , one of Konoha's biggest mysteries- people have been harassing her grave and kept dirtying it. If Sakura was there, Sasuke thinks, there'd be more souls within these walls than outside of the village. Anger bubbles up in him but he swallows it. He wished Menma was here. He’d know what to do.</p><p>“Today’s the lantern festival. Are you going with someone? “ he asks. Ino looks at him with shock written all over her face and starts to splutter.</p><p>“Sasuke, I’m sorry but I-“</p><p>He stops her with a hand. "I know you like Sakura that way." He still liked her too. "Just, Menma isn’t here and my family is busy. Kakashi-san is with Obito-sensei-“</p><p>“You and Menma have grown closer right? I miss him too.” she smiles.</p><p>“I never said I –“</p><p>“Anyone can see that you do, Uchiha.”</p><p>Sasuke had the urge to stand up and storm off but Ino’s pleading look kept him glued to the bench. All of a sudden Hinata strolls up to them and sits down beside Ino while eyeing Sasuke with irritation. He can understand that Menma has a hard time dealing with her and obviously other girls. He sighs through his nose and tries to fight the sudden jealousy in his gut. Ever since he accepted the attraction towards both of his teammates he had all sorts of thoughts corrupting his mind.</p><p>Some did include scenarios of Menma rejecting Hinata--The other ones with him in rather promising situations. It’s normal for a boy his age to explore more about the depths of his psyche. Kakashi had told him that much after counseling. What wasn't usual was the attraction towards both if them.</p><p>“You two are the only one’s gossiping about it. “ Just as Hinata was about to lunge herself at him, Ino tugs at her sleeve. When Sasuke turns to her, she looks at him with wide eyes and sparkling curiosity.</p><p>“Sasuke are you…?” her cheeks glimmer pink and her visible eye sparkles. Hinata narrows her eyes at him and he answers with a confused glare.</p><p>“Am I what?”</p><p>Hinata grabs his wrist and drags him behind the tea shop, to a more secluded area. Ino makes a confused sound and hurries after them</p><p>“Alright spit it out, frivolous- Are you in love with Menma!?” Ino worriedly glances around.</p><p>“Hinata, please calm down!” Hinata impatiently taps her foot on the ground.</p><p>Sasuke can’t process the words Hinata threw at him. In love with Menma Namikaze? Well after the talk with Kakashi he acknowledged his obvious attraction towards the other male but never once did he think that it was full fledged love. More like something that was not quite a crush but more than just a platonic friendship. He turns around and walks away at a fast pace. He hears Ino yell his name but doesn’t notice anyone follow him. Before he registered where his feet carry him he’s at home, getting ready for the lantern festival in order to pay respects for Mebuki and pray for his brother's safety wherever he may be. At the end of the festivity he sits on a bench beside the abnormally big cherry blossom tree.</p><p>He’s lost in thoughts and doesn’t register a person sitting down beside him. His eyes shot up to meet distant azure blue skies.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.” Menma answers.</p><p>Nonchalant as always.</p><p>If 12 y/o Sasuke were here he’d be annoyed and run off to his girls- but almost 15 year old Sasuke feels a serene relief deep inside him . He’s genuinely happy for the first time in these last months.</p><p>“Menma?” Sasuke nearly jumps up. He hopes the darkness of the night masks his dusted cheeks. ”What in the world are you doing here?” he asks all poker-faced. At least he tries.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with Jiraya..?"</p><p>“I wanted to pay respects towards Mebuki-san.” He trails off leans against the tree, staring off into the starlit sky. He quietly marvels over the view.</p><p>Sasuke gulps. “Oh-“</p><p>“I missed Konoha.” Menma looks at the lanterns riding up the skyfront. “Yeah I guess that’s it.”</p><p>“Oh.” He dumbly answers. Did he really think Menma would miss him?- What an idiot Sasuke can be. Or rather is. “I already paid my respects to their ancestral shrine.How have you been until now? How's the journey going?”</p><p>“Good. Busy- but nonetheless, good. How about you? How’s the medical training going? Is Kakashi hard on you?”</p><p>“I improved and my chakra control has been better than ever. Though nothing could ever rival Sakuras.” He nods to himself while performing the palm. “See?”</p><p>Menma eyes his palm and then stares deeply into Sasuke's pitless black ones eyes before he takes his teammates hand. The back of his hand was littered with bruises and minor cuts.</p><p>“Impressive.” Menma sits down beside Sasuke but doesn’t let go of his hand- on the contrary. He moves their clutched hands a tiny bit closer to his thighs. They've gotten tremendously firm, Sasuke notes. Ah, he shouldn’t do that. Menma shot up in height too. With just 15 he turned into a tall boy, with a stockier build than his own still slender one- It hasn’t always been that way.</p><p>Maybe that will change in the years to come?</p><p>Menma was never puny nor too thin but he did come out as one of the smallest of all Konoha genins- Now though, Sasuke finds himself thinking that he can’t give the other a run anymore. It’s no surprise. He’s been born a prodigy. He excels in a lot of things and strives to be a person who can protect his loved ones- Strangely enough, he never said a word about becoming Hokage.</p><p>“You’re spacing out, Sasuke.” His hand is warm and rough. Sasuke blinks a few times and openly stares at his comrade. Menma suddenly closes the distance between them and stops right before their noses touch. Sasuke's eyes sparkle like lights on a water surface but his throat is dry- Never has he felt so weak and insecure like in this moment. Itachi has been missing and his only worry in this particular moment is the small space left between their lips. Somewhere he triumphantly thinks about Hinata's dumbfounded expression- Menma was only ever this intimate with him.</p><p>Sasuke can’t possibly imagine that Sakura would’ve let him near her, yet Menma was willing to befriend him. Be there for him. The blond abruptly pulls back and faces the night sky, before he stands up. Only now does Sasuke see him not wearing any outfit that would benefit the occasion. He’s in casual wear. Black pants with black ninja sandals- A long sleeved top and a canvas jacket haphazardly hanging from one shoulder. His hair has gotten longer too- the sides are more similar to his fathers and even the usual spikiness he always possessed smoothed out. His head band is around his neck and Sasuke is captivated.</p><p>When had he started to look at his friend in that way?</p><p>“The Yukata is nice.” Menma roughly whispers. "Jiraya is waiting at the front gates. Tell Kakashi I said hello.” He looks back at Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke moves, almost on instinct and grasps a fistful of Menmas mesh tank top. He clutches it quite pitifullymMenma slowly turns around, a small almost unnoticeable grin playing at his lips and Sasuke looks away.</p><p>“You’re lying, Menma.” Sasuke roughly says. “Why…are you really here?” he stops midsentence.</p><p>Sometimes Sasuke is just too stupid to say what he wants and pushes people away. Though he did change by realizing that he treated women wrong and that they weren’t there to just make him feel better- he still had problems dealing with his obvious and really painful attraction towards a guy. That just happened to be his teammate he hated not too long ago. Yet he finds himself here behaving like a stereotypical novel heroine, under a strange cherry blossom tree that’s blooming despite it being summer.</p><p>The realization was a jab at his ego, he can’t deny that. His occasional time with Anko drilled into him, that male egos could mean you die fast and stupid. Judging the patients he’s had to take care of.</p><p>He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Menma tucking a little branch full of cherry blossoms behind his ear. Sasuke looks at the blonde, bewildered and ashamed of his thoughts when he was the one who’s practically begging for his attention. Begging him to stay longer because he can’t breathe. To not wander off somewhere, like Sakura did. Just this once, he forgives himself for behaving like one of those characters in Kakashi's books.</p><p>“There, this is what missed.” He rasps, uncharacteristically so. Menma's rough finger tips tap at the edge of Sasuke's eye corner. “I leave for one year and you look like you’re about to collapse any minute.” His other hand hovers above the branch behind Sasuke's ear, framing his face beautifully. Menma can’t take his eyes off. “I get why girls swoon over you. Especially like this.”</p><p>Jiraya was surely rubbing off on him. This had to be it, otherwise Menma would never talk to him like this. Maybe in Sasuke's wildest dreams but, this is better than any dream he’s had.</p><p>“It’s Obito’s fault- He suggested I’d wear the Yukata and prantz around like the princess my mother always wanted.” Menma's hand plays with some of the pristine blossoms grazing Sasuke's face in the most endearing way and the blacknet was left breathless. It takes all of Sasuke's willpower to not throw his hands around Menmas neck and hug the living lights out him. Sob into his shoulders and tell his friend that everything has been too much. That Sasuke wanted to join the blond and travel around to help other people too. Sasuke’s just so overwhelmed with Menma's sudden appearance after a heartfelt parting at the gates. Just when their friendship started to bloom Menma had gone off in order to train and figure things out for himself.</p><p>Sasuke underestimated his own feelings when he sensed that the atmosphere around them was entirely different. It’s dangerous and risky- too much like two adults who pined after each other and finally had enough of walking on eggshells. Kakashi had gushed about a scene similar to the situation he finds himself in right now. But they weren't adults yet. Sasuke allows himself to act out.</p><p>“Hold out your wrist, Sasuke'' Although the usual aloof expression is plastered on his face, Sasuke can feel the warmth radiating off his counterpart. Melting on the spot was definitely not what either of his mentors had taught him and Sasuke tries really hard. So he boldly holds his writs out. "Take better care of yourself. A doctor can't heal others when he himself is sick.” Menma caresses the tender skin around Sasuke's pulse and notices how it sped up, second by second.</p><p>This time Menma does grin the slightest bit. Deciding that teasing his teammate was too much fun, he kept caressing the spot and slowly let his hand glide up the expanse of Sasuke's pale skin. Until Sasuke lightly jerked his arm away. Menma, this time a little bit more forcefully, pulled the other towards him, engulfing him in a light hug. Menma's hand that held Sasuke's wrist, tightened around it. Sasuke feels cold fingertips tap his nape, then they slide down his back and he lets Menma's free hand settle on his hip just below his tightly wrapped obi.</p><p>“How come you’re not saying anything, Sasuke?” Men's lips graze his earshell and Sasuke's mind goes haywire.</p><p>“You-You said you have something for me, did you not…?” The warmth of Menmas chest against his is abruptly gone but the hands on his wrist and hipbone are still there. Menma then takes Sasukes hand and lifts it up. The first thing Sasukes sees, are glistening blue and green shades, mixing into each other. It takes him a second to realize that these are chakrastones. Extremely rare ones infact. If Sasuke didn’t familiarize himself with practices of the Haruno clan or Sakuras Kekkai genkai- he’d just think the bracelet hanging off his wrist was a beautiful present. It was much more than just a bracelet.</p><p>“Menma…these are-“ Sasuke admires how the chakrastones glisten like stars under the moonlight. He fondly grazes the smooth surface of each stone with utmost care. Then, he noticed the little metal piece right in the middle. It was metal replica of their family crest. Tiny but pretty nonetheless. It wasn’t a flashy piece. Thin but robust, the string connecting the little beads was strong, black and made up off rough material. Each stone varied in size and color.</p><p>“Happy belated birthday.” Menma chuckled. "I suppose I don’t need to tell you what this bracelet is for. Or what it could help you with.” Having said that, Menma brings Sasukes fingers to his lips and mimics a kiss, barely touching Sasukes trembling fingers with his rough and chapped lips. Then he keeps them there and looks at Sasuke through heavy lidded eyelids. “Pull through,Sasuke.”</p><p>As soon as these words left Menmas mouth he vanished in a heap of yellow light and left Sasuke there at a loss for words, unable to process what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Sakura.” A grave voice filled with the remains of deep slumber greets her. She’s hunched over the remains of a rock, broken down to pieces. Her shoulders slumped and her head cocked to the side. With her hands she dusts herself off and faces the owner of the velvety voice, filling her with sourness.</p><p>“Tsunade-sama.” She answers, nonchalantly and uninterested. Tsunade eyes her- her arms scratched, he fingers bloody from punching through her own crystal dummies and her knees scraped. Just like a real warrior. She’s been training nonstop, using different techniques to enhance her chakra control and speed. A prodigy through and through.</p><p>“Come join me outside.” Sakura narrows her eyes.</p><p>“Has Kabuto been up to something, Tsunade-sama?”</p><p>All Sakura gets for an answer is a dark red glossy smirk. “Just follow me and don’t wreck your pretty little head over something so trivial.” Sakura nods, halfheartedly and limps after her. When they’re outside, Sakura’s eyes slightly widen. She tries to contain her amazement but Tsunade sees through her and pats her head. Usually Sakura would duck or swat her hand away but this time, Sakura lets her. This time Sakura tries to revel in the fresh air and cherry blossoms coming her way. This time she almost thanks Tsunade for allowing them to light a candle at the festival of lanterns.</p><p>Sakura knew it was too risky to be spotted. If it hadn’t been for Shizune begging Tsunade for a little mercy on her student, Sakura wouldn’t have been able to pay respects to Kimimaro and Mebuki.</p><p>Sakura turns around after her last prayer and bows gracefully and thanks Tsunade like her mother had taught her. All Tsunade does is use the opportunity to ruffle Sakuras already unruly hair and tease her about looking like a boy. Of course Sakura knows Tsunade is happy about finally getting to show some affection. “You’ve been pushing yourself hard, I see.” She smiles.</p><p>“I need to unleash the full potential of my kekkei genkai first, you were the one who lectured me about it."</p><p>“If you’d just let me speak, you little smartmouth.” She sighs. ”Today is a special day and I know you were on the verge to destroy the whole hideout. The anger in you needs to be put to good use and I see that you’ve been improving. I wanted to give you a simple reward. Something that might interest you.” Tsunade eyes her battered pupil. “My gosh you’re growing fast, you weren’t this tall 6 months ago. I’ll tell Shizune to take you to the market.”</p><p>Sakura shrugs and wordlessly looks ahead. She clenches her fists and sees the dried up blood under her nails. Mebuki would’ve scolded her for being unsightly. Tsunade was right. The anger in her had to be put to good use. Instead of staying out here, she’d rather train and punch some more crystal dummies. Picturing the murderers and traitors who dared to kill her mother. Orochimaru, the 3rd Hokage. “Calm down, Sakura. You’re doing it again.” Tsunade caresses her bloody back and ultimately heals some of the wounds. Sakura doesn’t have it in her to refuse Tsunade's cruel gesture.</p><p>“You’re punishing me by healing me, we already had this convo.”</p><p>“Maybe, but you need to learn how to take care of yourself. You may lack passion but don’t ever foolishly think punching random stuff will make everything better. Especially not diamond like material. Be grateful that your kekkai genkai is still restrained- otherwise you can kiss your hands goodbye.”</p><p>“What do you have for me anyways?” Sakura walks onto the edge of a cliff and looks at the moon. It never looked so clear and bright as today. Mebuki surely watched her from above. The worst thing Harunos had to endure was the ability to speak to lost souls. The only catch being, the impossibility of seeing a fellow family member. Even from a side branch.</p><p>“Someone who wants to talk to you, one of Orochimarus former choices as a vessel. Someone with the same ability as you.” Tsunade carefully answers.</p><p>Tsunade can hear Sakuras sharp intake of air. She inhales and faces the ground before lifting her head up. Sakura glares over the expanse of her bruised shoulders.</p><p>“Is that so.” Tsunade beckons her over and Sakura complies although the dark waves of resentment don’t cross the elder. Tsunade leans down and gently grasps Sakuras uninjured shoulder.</p><p>“You decide her fate. Although you should try to get as much as information as you need, yes.?” Tsunade shun-shins away and leaves two ebony leaves behind. Sakura catches them and crushes them in her hand. If she didn’t have her senses trained by Shizune, she wouldn’t have seen the next moment come at all.</p><p>Ruby spears rush her way, quite thick in their making and she catches one of them, aimed at her head. She exhales through her nose and throws the spear in the direction it came from, channeling teeny tiny bits of her own chakra onto the shard, making it explode.</p><p>“Is that the best you can do? “ Sakura taunts. A spike of chakra tells her, she managed to get to the opponent. She smirks to herself but stays put. If it wasn’t for her battered state, Sakura would’ve immediately taken care of the imposter but seeing as Tsunade sort of gave her a mission she had no other choice but to be patient.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood to fight. Come out so we can talk."</p><p>“Not everyone is able to deflect a spear like that. Compliments, Haruno.”</p><p>A young woman, probably only 23, leisurely walks out of the entrance of the hideout and stands metres away from Sakura.</p><p>”So you’re the infamous last Haruno -No wonder Orochimaru did almost everything to have you. My name’s Guren by the way.” Her lips don the same velvet color Tsunades have and frankly Sakura is not fazed by it in the least.</p><p>“Do you greet everyone you want to talk to this rude?” the remains of her tattered Kimono sway as she swiftly turns around and the woman is entranced for a split second. Green eyes shining brilliantly, behind them the dull anger and resentment of a human being that has seen it all. Choppy, pale rose hair could rival the sheer power of the moon itself and the sneer that shouldn’t decorate an innocent face like that sends shivers down her spine. The blood red brands of the Haruno clan are vivid and scorching to the eyes, a stark contrast to milky skin with the faintest hue of red complexion hits her eyes. The two parallel dots on her forehead are all too familiar.</p><p>Kimimaro Kaguya was dead but Haruno Sakura lives. A shame. The bruises on each limb, in addition with dried up blood make this young girl, who barely grazed the edge of sweet fifteen, seem like a proper shinobi- A killer who resents the world. A warrior coming out of a war , triumphantly but broken inside. Guren exhales and starts to laugh. Bitter feelings rise up her throat and she wants to puke. Not because the girl in front of her was something out of a mythical old, ninja folklore but because she thought she could stand a chance against a little thing she clearly underestimated.</p><p>Just one glance was enough to determine the difference between them and why Orochimaru dropped her. Having had enough of the silence, Sakura is the first one to speak. Surprisingly calm. She knows Kabuto is somewhere, spying on them. Tsunade deliberately lets him. There must be some motive behind this. Though her master knew she could figure this out on her own. Let her have some fun then.</p><p>“Judging the expression on your face you already found your answer.” The other woman smiles, snake like but her bitterness in no way masked.</p><p>"I suppose I did.”</p><p>“Let me ask you then-” She pauses. “What’s the difference between a Lotus flower and Cherryblossoms ?”</p><p>Guren frowns and thinks. “What now?”</p><p>Sakura slowly approaches the slightly taller woman. Mimicking the woman’s leisure stride minutes ago. Wanting to aggravate her even further, she cocks her hip the same way Guren does. “Answer my question first and then I'll listen to you.” Sakura's brusque reply elicits comical laugh from the older woman.</p><p>Guren answers what comes to her mind and tries to ignore the frightening venom green eyes piercing her thoughts. “Cherryblossoms are more beautiful than Lotuses but die after just a couple of days, while a Lotusflower lives and can bloom out of the dirtiest root of a pond.” She lowers herself to bring their faces to eye level and Guren sees the deep green of those enigmatic eyes move, even though Sakura stares her down. "Snakes tend to live in moist and earthy habitats, near ponds and high grass- in forests. They’d never live in open areas like temples and shrines. The temperatures matter after all.”</p><p>Sakura smiles at that and averts her eyes staring off into the suddenly pitchblack night. The moon was dangerously close. That was good. She folds her hands behind her back and looks at Guren's clothes. The jealousy radiates off Guren in dangerously high waves and Sakura has the urge to laugh. Tsunade taught her better than that.</p><p>“You know what’s tragic?” Sakura mused.</p><p>Confusion flickers inside Gurens dark eyes. "Do tell."</p><p>“A Lotus flower usually represents a beauty that is free from sin. Especially the white ones.Then there’s the crimson one-“ Sakuras hand slowly moves ruby shards into their direction. "There are more differences between these two flowers and as to why the snake would choose to reside in their particular area.”</p><p>“How did this conversation move into this direction, young lady?” Guren sadistically asks.</p><p>Sakura shrugs and turns around and playfully watches her over her shoulder. "You want answers don't you?”</p><p>Gurens fist clenches. "Spit it out then. What is so great about a fickle cherry blossom when a Lotus is primary !?”</p><p>“The predator himself.” Sakura looks at the sky for the umpteenth time and doesn’t get tired of the moon's energy.</p><p>She revels in it and wishes she could last longer but it seems her time for the peace and quiet of the night was over a long time ago. Her head throbs at this and she closes her eyes. Ignoring Gurens rising killer instinct she deeply inhales and pictures her mother smiling down at her. Tsunade watches them and probably smirks to herself.</p><p>“He’s made a grave mistake of not choosing me but if I can’t be his apprentice, neither can you!” Gurens hands move fast and the seal she chooses- Sakura knows the one. Because it’s her jutsu. Her clans jutsu. Usually Sakura could have cared less for an imposter, a pitiful experiment that had nothing but stolen abilities for themselves. Though this woman wasn’t capable of seeing the truth. She wasn’t capable of seeing the light that lies hidden behind a layer of treachery in this world. Almost too sad to move, Sakura swiftly dodged crystalline Shurikens and ruby barrels coming her way.</p><p>Did Tsunade deliberately lead this miserable person here so Sakura could vent off?</p><p>Guren was supposed to be Orochimaru's next vessel- before Kimimaro. The snake is still contained in Konoha's prison. Sakura had seen a sorrowful soul following this excuse of a human being. It cried about how this sadistic woman raids villages and kills entire families. Innocent citizens-Tsunade taught her that there is no good or bad- only your own resolve and that one needs to be prepared to take responsibility for their actions. This was a test. Tsunade wanted to see what Sakura would do, once she faced the most disgusting thing a human being could become. Tsunade would get what she wanted. Right there behind Guren's strained back, Sakura sees a soul of a wailing mother. Then she sees red. Sakura couldn’t let this damn murderer roam around freely in the world.</p><p>"I can tell you why he wanted me as a mindless vessel.” Sakura jumps in the air and lands gracefully on one of the ruby columns shooting out of the ground. She has no chakra left to waste and the only thing she can possibly use for combat is the Kaiken- blade her mother gave her. A gift from her father to respect the gods. “The defamation of my clan is the answer, Guren.You were nothing but a cheap replica of my clan. He used you as a measurement to determine how far perfection is from achieving.”</p><p>Sakura doesn’t stop there. "Do you know anything about my clan?” she sits down. "Shinobi have to rely on chakra. I sometimes don’t.” She laughs a little bit then tucks a loose strand behind her ear. Guren scowls harder but Sakura feels deep serenity within her heart. Tsunade was like a balm- a bandage helping her to cope. It's thanks to her that she understood that morals differ from time to time. Tsunade helped Sakura understand that Orochimaru's actions may seem inhumane but that he was just another poor soul deceived by the world.</p><p>The snake seeks absolution-perfections to hide his inferior self esteem behind the guise of his experiments.</p><p>He was driven with madness after he failed to make a mark on the human world- thus seeks to control the spiritual world. Guren was just another pawn and she'll make sure that Guren will taste her own blood before passing. "Orochimaru wants to explore the human world, the extents of the human body . It's the worst sin in my clan's eyes." Sakura speaks like she has seen the end of the world.</p><p>Guren's confusion makes her lips turn downward even more. Sakura can't help but laugh at her. Blinded by love- a mistake she made a long time ago. "He doesn’t thirst for power. He wants absolution. Who could have been a better vessel than a pitiful little girl like me with powers that could grant entrance to a unconquered world?” Sakura descends and stomps over to Guren who seems rooted to the spot, unable to move.</p><p>“I see the chains that bind you. I see the ruthless fruits of your murder and I see a wailing mother that cursed you to death. You killed countless of people but you’re unaware of damages you do to yourself-“</p><p>“Shut up!!” Gurens hand shot up to her head and she pulled at her blue choppy hair. Sakura does nothing but stand there. Guren sinks to her knees and watches Sakura, dull and full of despair.</p><p>“You kill to satisfy your sadistic needs but who am I to judge?” She kneels down, and wipes Guren's tears away. “You came here hoping you could rid yourself of his eyes following you wherever you go, right? You were bothered that you were nothing more than just some experiment he tossed away."</p><p>Sakura can hate the whole world. She can hate a village. The lone girl can hate one man and vow to kill him- and find out things about justice and this world. Humans are vile beings while souls just remain the way they were made. Untouchable, unreadable only understood by those with hearts as pure as diamonds. This is why the world hates her clan, hated her and hated her father. Worst of all , this world killed her mother off when she was the most vulnerable.</p><p>Sakura's voice booms in Gurens ears and her rubies shatter to pieces, turning into nothing but dirt and grime. Sakura sees this and doesn’t comment on it any further. She stands up and steps away only to witness Guren mercilessly slit her throat. It’s not a shocking sight. Sakura was used to gruesome decapitated bodies. Tve blazing soul of the poor mother takes a hold of Gurens own one and dissipates in thin air. Gurens empty shell walks to the edge and jumps down.</p><p>Sakura should be traumatized by that but that is the least she could’ve done for the souls who now keep swirling around her- seemingly thanking her. Another soul, the picture of a beautiful young man with bright blonde hair and gentle eyes, gives her a scroll with the Haruno crest on it. She doesn’t open it right away but feels the familiar touch of her mother. Another thing was handed to her. A camilia inside a chunk of a ruby in full bloom with bloody spots on its petals. The gentle boy dissipates and Sakura eyes the thing in her hand.</p><p>“You wanted to die, Guren. You already knew the answer, didn’t you?” The ruby in her bruised hands burns. When she walks to the edge of the cliff Guren's corpse faces her.Disgusting, vile and dirty. Once a soul leaves the body it becomes a dirty bag of trash. Ugly to look at. Tsunade appears behind her, Shizune beside her. Sakura channels chakra onto her fingers and shatters the ruby like it was nothing and Shizune watches as the dust gets swept away by a light breeze, ruffling the leaves of the trees beneath the cliff.</p><p>“Don’t you want to pay her respects?” Tsunade grins. Sakura only glares at her, angrier than before and attempts to return to her chamber. Before she fully enters the hideout, she stops and grits her teeth.</p><p>"I don’t pay respects to murderers. I won’t spit on the grave of my mother like others do.” Sakuras slow footseps echo through the tunnel and Tsunade darkly chuckles.</p><p>Tsunade walks to Sakuras spot, Shizune follows her but eyes the entrance one last time. Gurens body lies there with the streams of blood mingling with the dirt. Tsunade sighs. Another body. Another soul Sakura feasted on. Even if that soul was corrupted. She should take care of the corpse or the villagers will get suspicious. ”Shizune.”</p><p>“Yes, M’lady?”</p><p>“Take Sakura to Hoshi village and see to it that she gets proper clothing. Keep misleading Kabuto and tell him that Sakura killed Guren.”</p><p>She technically did. Kabuto should be more than satisfied with this little treat. Orochmaru should think that he'll get to possess Sakura one day but exactly his little spy will be the cause of his death. Soon. Tsunade smirks. Things will get interesting over time. Shizune gulps thickly and nods before hurrying off.</p><p>“The moon really is ruthless.” she says while taking in the expanse of the starlit sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>